


Masochists Love Khaki's[MarkiWade]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Lordminion777 - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Begging, BoyxBoy, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Doggy Style, Floor Sex, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Wade ALWAYS wears freaking khaki's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Mark and Wade are out shopping, and of course the only thing Wade wants to buy are Khaki's.





	Masochists Love Khaki's[MarkiWade]

**Author's Note:**

> You won't believe how many people have asked me to write bottom!Mark. So here ya go, finally!

He felt like a pretzel.

He had done yoga before, but this was ridiculous, couldn't even fathom how his legs were bending.

And fuck did it hurt!

Not the positions, no! Never the positions.

He could take being bent over things, take grabbing his ankles, never caring if they both fell over or if the other fell on top of him. He didn't mind being hoisted up in the air, legs brought up to his ears, legs bent over the other's shoulder, arms held so tightly down that his circulation was being cut off.

No, all of that made it more exciting, more sexy.

What hurt was the sheer velocity he had to take this at, the momentum that was built up.

The break neck speed he was pleading for, was the only thing that actually hurt.

Ironic.

Everyone knows what inertia means of course, and the pair definitely weren't at rest, far from it.

That motion wasn't stopping, that speed wasn't stopping, that sweet, sensual, electric, mind-blowing, ball numbing, ass obliterating, euphoric pain, wasn't stopping.

He reached his hand out shakily and almost had a heart attack when he came in to contact with the other's leg.

That smooth cotton feeling under his finger tips, the pictures that surfaced through his mind.

Fuck! They were so tight, weren't they? That's why he begged for him to keep them on during, for this moment.

Just for this very moment.

[A couple hours earlier]

"Are you almost done!?" The black haired man yelled, running his fingers through his freshly trimmed bangs.

"Almost! I wanna get a new pair of pants for dinner Friday." A voice echoed from behind the changing room door.

"Ugh, Wade! The store's going to be closing soon!" He grumbled.

Mark let out a sigh of frustration as he sat down on a nice comfy chair outside the dressing room.

It had been a while, a long while actually, since Mark and Wade had seen each other.

Last year, and even the year before, felt so congested with stuff, that keeping up a long distance relationship sucked a big donger, as Mark had told Wade 100 times over.

But 'taking a break' wasn't an option, they loved each other, and even with the lack of contact their friendship and relationship couldn't be easily severed.

So this year Mark was dedicating time to see family, hang out with friends, and come to Ohio to see his boyfriend.

Who was taking way too fucking long trying on clothes!

Mark wasn't much of a store guy, online shopping was where it's at for him.

20 shirts for 80 bucks off one site, awesome Korean clothes from another, why do we still have actual stores?

Oh! That's right, for people like Wade to try every single clothing item on in the store!!!

"Uhh, Mark?" Wade sheepishly called out.

The black haired man rolled his eyes, "Yes?"

"Could you uh, could you come here for a minute, sweety?"

Mark let out another loud sigh as he got up to answer his boyfriend's call.

"What the hell do you need? Another size?" Questioned Mark as he waited for Wade's dressing room door to open.

Macy's never has anyone watching the dressing rooms, and since there aren't any other guys in here, Mark had free range to yell at Wade as much as he wanted.

"Um, are these pants too tight?" Wade asked, slowly opening the door.

Mark was readying himself with insults, it was only fair, seeing as Wade had been trying clothes on for over an hour and a half, like some dammed teenage girl going to prom.

But every insult, every teasing snarky comment zoomed out of Mark's mind as he examined the man in front of him.

The taller man wasn't wearing a shirt, due to the fact that he had just tried on swim trunks a few minutes prior, so all he had on right now were khaki's and socks.

Wade slowly spun around and God damn! Mark still had to wonder to himself if he's the only one who notices Wade's bubblebutt. He just can't be!

The pants actually looked roomy, but we're tight in ALL the right places.

"Hello! Earth to Mark!" Wade said, waving his hands in front of the other's face, "You like them? They're a little tight in the back."

"I bet they are." He mumbled, licking his lips.

"Whatcha say?"

"Nothing! Uh Wade, you just tried on a pair of Khaki's. Don't you want some jeans or something?"

"No, I like Khaki pants! And Wadey likey what Wadey likey. Which means, Marki better keep to his promise and buy Wadey a new pair of Khaki's, or else." Wade threatened.

"Or else what?" Mark asked, crossing his arms.

"I know you think I'm an idiot, babe, but I'm smarter than I look." He assured, "I know when you're checking out my ass, so if you want me to get these pants, you'll buy all my Khaki's and then some."

The black haired man bit his lip, he knew when he was beat. 

"Fine! But you aren't wearing them to dinner with my Mom! She'll probably say something like, 'that Wade such nice boy, but those pants, balls screaming.'" Mark laughed.

"Haha! Ok, I won't wear them! Alright, let me just put my clothes back on, then we can leave. Thanks for trying to be patient with me. Emphasis on the word trying." He chuckled.

"I tried my best! You were just taking ages."

"And I'm sorry for that."

"No, no, I guess I'm sorry for rushing you so much."

Wade bent over to leave a peck on Mark's lips as another thank you, while taking Mark's hand and placing it against his bare chest.

"I'll make it up to you when we get home." Wade promised, before stepping back into the dressing room and shutting the door.

With a small smile on his face, Mark slowly made his way back to his seat, thinking about one thing, and one thing only...

How sexy Wade looked in those Khaki's.

After spending a small fortune, the pair finally made it back to Wade's house.

When they finished putting their new clothes away, the couple decided to watch Netflix on the couch; Mark laying his head on Wade's khaki covered lap.

Even though Mark didn't necessarily hate khaki pants, he did wish Wade would expand his wardrobe more.

He would've made Wade put every single pair back, if it wasn't for those tight ones.

They looked too good on him. Mark could even imagine himself, well, fucking Wade in those. 

It had been awhile since the couple were able to do anything remotely sexy together. And tearing off tight pants, or rubbing his face against Wade's cotton covered tightly stuffed junk, sounded really sexy to Mark.

So sexy in fact, that he might just have to try it out.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower." Mark randomly said.

"Without me?" Asked Wade, watching his boyfriend get up from the couch, while beckoning him with a finger to follow.

With a light laugh, both men made their way to the bathroom together, immediately stripping each other when they arrived at their destination.

"Mm, Mark!" Wade groaned as the other kissed down his chest, "Why do I feel like taking a shower was just an excuse?"

Mark chuckled, "And if it was? You can't prove shit!"

"I'll prove your shit." He mumbled while pushing Mark away, to turn on the shower.

"Doesn't make sense..."

"You don't make sense."

Mark just rolled his eyes as he watched his boyfriend run the water.

When the water was warm enough, Wade hopped into the tub, letting Mark get in front of him.

The couple wasted no time in lathering one another up, peppering in kisses as they washed each other.

Wade wrapped his arms around the smaller man, gently kissing his damp shoulder and neck.

"I love you." Mark said as he latched onto Wade's arms, enjoying his kisses.

"I know." Wade nonchalantly replied.

He huffed out a laugh, "Hey, don't be a dick."

"But you always say that to me! Just returning the favor."

"When have I ever!? I'd never do such a thing!"

"Fine, I love you Mark."

Mark nodded his head, "Mhm, I know."

"Hah, dick!" Wade exclaimed, burying his face in the crook of Mark's neck, "I've missed you so much."

"Missed you too, baby. Come on, let's get dressed. I want to do something." Informed Mark as they both stepped out the tub.

"Do what?" The taller questioned.

"I think you know what I want." Assured Mark as he turned off the shower.

Wade shook his head in disagreement as he grabbed two towels, "No I don't. What do you want?"

"You."

"Ugh, I set you up for that perfectly." He said, annoyance lacing his voice.

Mark let out an amused deep chuckle, "Hah! You sure did! Now come on, let's get you dressed. So I can undress you."

Wade bit his bottom lip, while he dried himself off. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like where this was going. He might've even loved it.

Yea, he definitely did.

He loved when Mark wanted him, loved when the other made love to him, even though Mark could get a bit rough at times, he enjoyed it nonetheless.

But not today.

As they went back to Wade's room and Mark slipped on a pair of boxers while forcing Wade to wear nothing but those tight Khaki's, a thought came to the taller man's mind.

"I think I want be top." Wade softly mumbled to the air.

"What?" Mark, who was in the middle of devouring Wade's neck asked.

"Uhh, it-it's been a long time, since I was top." Wade stuttered.

"So..."

"So, maybe I want to fuck you, tonight."

"Right now?"

"Of course."

Mark sighed, "But the pants! They're so tight, I wanna rip them off of you!" He practically whined.

"You still can." Wade assured.

"No it's not the same!" Mark pouted.

"Ugh! You big baby, what do you want me to do then? Because I still want to top."

"...Leave Them on?"

"Leave them on? That's kinda uncomfortable. I mean, I'm sure I can move in them, but won't they rub up against you?" Wade asked.

For some reason that simple question made Mark's stomach knot.

100% cotton pants rubbing up against his ass and inner thighs didn't sound too bad.

Actually sounded kind of nice.

"I'd be fine." Mark quickly answered, "Please leave them on."

"You sure? You're ok with switching?"

"Of course, not the first time, won't be the last. Now come on, let's fuck." 

Wade smirked as he pulled Mark in for a heated kiss, tongue immediately being added by both parties, igniting a fight for dominance.

Tongues swirled around one another, teeth clanked together, breaths were stolen and given back, lips were bit, and tongues were sucked until Mark won the tongue tussle, grabbing onto Wade's neck and forcing the taller man down onto the bed, so he could mount him.

Mark kissed down Wade's neck, then licked back up it to his ear, to nibble on it.

Wade wrapped his arms tightly around the other's body, before gently rolling them over.

Now on his back, Mark looked more vulnerable, knowing exactly what Wade was going to do.

"Just be gentle with them." He whispered, putting his hands over his little brown nipples.

"Don't worry, I know how sensitive they are." Wade whispered, raising Mark's arms up above his head as he placed gentle kisses on his nipples, before dragging his tongue across them, feeling the buds immediately grow hard under his tongue.

Mark squirmed and writhed as the other played with his nipples, moaning at every torturous pinch, lick, and nip.

Wade then moved from the other's nipples, to his torso, making his way down to his boyfriend's cloth covered hard on.

Without hesitation he was pulling Mark's boxers off and immediately taking his dick into his mouth.

"Yes, Wade! Fuck!" Mark groaned, running his hands through the other's thinning hair.

The taller man bobbed his head slowly, pulling away only to lick on the tip and jack him off at the same time.

"Ah, you're so good." Mark softly said.

"Yea, guess it's in my jeans." Wade said, pointing to his pants.

"........Let me start by saying, you're wearing fucking khaki's! Secondly, I hate you. And third, fucking suck my dick and shut your mouth!" The black haired man yelled.

"But if my mouth is shut, how will I be able to suck your d-"

"Wade!? Stop fucking ruining the moment with your Wadeness! Holy hell! Can we just have sex without you doing a terrible pun!?"

"Of course not!" Wade replied.

"I, I, I fucking ha- ohhh!" Mark's tantrum was brought to a halt by Wade licking his head, then sucking it.

Wade knew how to annoy Mark to no end, knew how to get under his skin something fierce, but he also knew how to shut him up and how to make his body squirm and his toes curl.

After a few more long drawn out slow sucks, to make his boyfriend happy again, Wade was helping Mark sit up so he could ambush him with kisses.

"I love you." Wade whispered, kissing Mark's nose and both of his eyelids.

Mark smirked, "You're so annoying, but always way too sweet and gentle, heh. I love you too."

"I thought you liked that about me." Wade said, playing with Mark's dark bangs.

"I do, but you know me, I can take the pain, and I wouldn't mind it. I'll probably be scratching down your back the whole time, so, you don't need to be too gentle." He stated, leaning back in to peck Wade's lips.

"It's hard to tell whether you're a masochist or a sadist sometimes." The tall man teased, "But it's ok, because both turn me on."

Wade tangled his hands into Mark's hair and pulled him in for a sloppily passionate kiss, that was quickly broken.

"Good." Mark whispered as he scooted off the bed and got on his knees, "Because I'm feeling masochistic tonight."

Wade let out a deep moan at Mark's words and at his thin lips grazing over his tightly stuffed bulge.

Wade's pants were so soft, but his bulge was so hard. Mark kissed it and ran his face along it, both of his hands feeling up and down the tight material, only aiding in making Wade harder.

But it was all a tease. Mark pulled away from his boyfriend and looked up at him, his slanted lust filled brown eyes almost making Wade's heart stop.

"You look so sexy." Wade mumbled, looking over Mark's completely naked body.

"Do you want me, Wadey baby?" He questioned in the sexiest voice he could pull.

Wade slowly nodded his head yes as he joined Mark on the floor of his room.

"You know what I want you to do to me first, don't you?" The shorter asked.

"Of course." Wade answered.

"How do you want me? On hands and knees?"

Wade didn't answer at first, he was too mesmerized by this moment. The tone of Mark's voice, smooth, deep, sexier than usual. His naked body, he's been working out more, his muscles had gotten more toned since the last time the couple did it. And those faces, they screamed, 'give me what I want now, bitch!' 'But please treat me like a fucking toy, daddy!'

Wade was getting so turned on by his own thoughts, he didn't even realize Mark was already on his back, laying across the bedroom floor.

"Or is this position better?" Mark asked, trying to break his boyfriend from his trance.

The taller man shook his head no as he placed his hands on the other's inner thighs.

"Wade!" Mark gasped as his body was rocked forward so his legs were in the air and left to dangle, leaving only his shoulders, neck, and head on the floor.

Wade wrapped his arms around the shorter man's torso and hoisted him upward, while looking between his legs.

"This is what you wanted right?" Asked Wade, leaving a peck on Mark's butt.

"Y-Yes, please." He begged.

Wade began to kiss his boyfriend's ass without warning, methodical licking at his entrance.

"Mm, aren't you tight?" Wade quizzed, while admiring the other's hole.

Mark hummed out a yes, that quickly turned into a full on moan as Wade began eating him out.

He swirled and snaked his tongue, drawing letters and shapes with his saliva, biting and kissing Mark's asscheeks, while Mark was left moaning and trying to balance himself, arms keeping themselves from just pushing up and doing a handstand.

Wade then slipped a finger past Mark's entrance, waiting for the tightly coiled muscle to accept it, before adding another, and another, scissoring and curling them inside him.

When neither of them could take it any longer, Wade pulled his fingers out and sat back against the bed, having to unbutton his pants because of how uncomfortably tighter they were now getting.

Seeing this, Mark crawled over to his boyfriend to give him head. He licked up his shaft, allowing his tongue to first run over the khaki pants before going up Wade's length and to his tip.

Mark bobbed and swivel his head slowly, then picked up the pace, making sure his dick was sufficiently wet, before straddling the other's lap.

"W-Wait! Condoms." Wade said, trying to push Mark off of him.

"Fuck em." Said Mark, roughly kissing Wade.

"But, mm, but what about, mmm, lube?" He asked between kisses.

"Fuck it." He said, shoving his tongue down Wade's throat.

Wade pulled away again, "O-Ok, but suck it more first."

Even though he knew he could take it, Mark still obeyed. He lubed Wade's dick up more, until it was dripping with his saliva.

Mark then straddled Wade's lap once more and lowered himself as they kissed.

The couple gasped together over the tight squeeze.

"It hurts?" Inquired Wade, holding Mark tight.

"No, no, I'm good. You uncomfortable?" He questioned, arms draped over the other's shoulders, while he gripped the bed covers hanging behind him.

"No, not at all. You feel really wet, feels good." He assured.

Mark nodded his head as he began to lower himself more, Wade occasionally assessing how well he was taking it, until they both were fully comfortable, and Mark could move.

"Augh, Wade!" Mark called out as his own bouncing got faster.

"Ugh, Mark." Wade moaned, through gritted teeth.

Mark rocked his hips and bounced even faster, eliciting loud moans and deep screams from himself and his boyfriend. 

"M-more! P-Please, Please more!!!" Mark pleaded.

The smaller man slowly sat up and scooted backwards, sitting in front of the other on his knees.

Wade immediately helped Mark to his feet and bent him over, making the shorter grab his ankles as he held his waist. 

"That's it, grab your ankles for me." He encouraged, while his one hand slid up Mark's back and traveled up the back of his hair, giving it a sharp tug.

Mark gasped from the feeling of his head being tugged upward, but also from the feeling of Wade pushing himself back into him and thrusting harshly.

The smaller man's moans got louder the faster Wade went, and the more those dammed khaki's slammed against him.

His knees were getting weak, his bones were getting tired, and his back was hurting, but he was still taking Wade's thick cock deep inside his tight ass.

After a little, the black haired man had to let go of his ankles and let his arms dangle as the other turned them around, to let him bend over the bed.

With the other's body now being supported by the mattress, Wade's hands were free to do as they pleased, which was grip Mark's hips and spank him until his ass turned red!

"Fuck yes! Fuck! Fuck m-me Wade! Ahh, just l-like that!!! Ugh, shit! Spank me!" Mark shouted, cursing to himself in his head for being so loud, knowing that because of this, recording's going to be a bitch.

Wade continued to give Mark what he wanted, until he thought another position change would be fun. Breathing heavily as he dropped to his knees, the taller man began to eat Mark out again, before pulling him back down to the floor and grabbing his ankles, so he could slide back in to him, and fuck him mercilessly.

It all was happening so fast, their bodies and minds couldn't register it.

But they were loving every second.

"Faster! Harder!" Mark commanded, and Wade obeyed without a second thought. 

Wade was being so rough with him, so deliberate, so animalistic. He left Mark panting, writhing, and begging for so much more.

And more is what Wade gave him, in every and any position.

He felt like a pretzel.

He had done yoga before, but this was ridiculous, couldn't even fathom how his legs were bending.

And fuck did it hurt!

Not the positions, no! Never the positions.

He could take being bent over things, take grabbing his ankles, never caring if they both fell over or if the other fell on top of him. He didn't mind being hoisted up in the air, legs brought up to his ears, legs bent over the other's shoulder, arms held so tightly down that his circulation was being cut off.

No, all of that made it more exciting, more sexy.

What hurt was the sheer velocity he had to take this at, the momentum that was built up.

The break neck speed he was pleading for, was the only thing that actually hurt.

Ironic.

Everyone knows what inertia means of course, and the pair definitely weren't at rest, far from it.

That motion wasn't stopping, that speed wasn't stopping, that sweet, sensual, electric, mind-blowing, ball numbing, ass obliterating, euphoric pain, wasn't stopping.

He reached his hand out shakily and almost had a heart attack when he came in to contact with the other's leg.

That smooth cotton feeling under his finger tips, the pictures that surfaced through his mind.

Fuck! They were so tight, weren't they? That's why he begged for him to keep them on during, for this moment.

Just for this very moment.

This moment when Wade had Mark's one leg over his shoulder, while he basically sat on the other. This moment where Mark's lower half of his body was twisted sideways, so Wade could thrust into him perfectly as he held onto his leg. This moment where Mark could feel those Khaki pants rubbing up against his ass, between his legs, and his back thighs, reach out and graze them, glance around and see that they were still tightly around his boyfriend's hips.

Fuck! Those pants! Why the hell did they turn him on so much!?

All Mark knew was he loved them, he loved this! Shit, did he love being fucked! He loved being Wade's, loved helplessly getting pounded into like a ragdoll, loved the filling of being full of his lovers hard cock. Why did he ever want to be top in the first place?

Wade was gripping Mark's leg for dear life, thrusting into him as hard as he could. And because of this sideways position, he was hitting Mark's prostate with every movement.

"Ugh! It hurts soo good!!! Shit! I fucking love you, Wade!" Mark loudly moaned as Wade pushed deeper.

"Love you more!" Panted Wade, not wanting to stop, even though he could feel his end coming, "So-so tight. G-Gonna make me cum."

The words sent an exciting shiver down Mark's spine, and he immediately grabbed fast to his own hard dick, needing to cum with his boyfriend.

"Inside!" Mark demanded, "Fuck, Wade please! Fill me up, cum inside!"

"Oh, shit! I will, I will!" Wade agreed, kissing on Mark's calf as he held his leg even tighter.

They cursed together, they called out each others names together, screamed at the top if their lungs, and then yes, they finally came together.

Mark could feel the warm liquid coat his walls, and Wade could feel and see the aftermath of Mark's orgasm all over the floor.

Both blacked out, bodies finally catching up with all the strenuous activities.

When they finally caught their breaths, they made their trudge back to the bed.

"How do you feel?" Wade questioned as they both laid on their backs.

"Like I need a shower." Mark whispered, still out of breath, "Probably should clean the floor too... and these sheets."

"Heh! We'll do it in the morning." Wade laughed, reaching for his boyfriend's hand, "That was amazing."

"Yup, pretty fucking awesome." Mark agreed.

"If it's ok with you, I think I'm gonna wiggle my way out these pants now. They are too freaking tight! Why did we even buy them!? I'm never wearing them again." Wade complained as he tried his best to squeeze out of the pants.

"You will wear those every time we have sex or I'm breaking up with you." Mark threatened.

"Well jeez! Back me into a corner! Guess we're breaking up."

"What the f-"

"Kidding! I'll wear them as much as you want. Promise."

"You better."

"Hah, I should wear all my clothes two sizes too small then, you won't be able to keep your hands off me." Wade joked.

"Baby, seriously, you could wear anything and I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you. But those Khaki's just fit you too nicely." Mark explained, "So sexy!"

"I see. Well how about I wear those Khaki's on weekends, and the rest of the time, I rock my birthday suit?" Wade laughed.

He chuckled as he snuggled closer to him, "Sounds perfect."

Wade smirked as he kicked his infamous khaki pants off the bed and held Mark close, placing a kiss on his forehead as they began to drift off to sleep.

That night, Mark had the weirdest dream about a pair of Khaki pants coming to life, and trying to fuck him.


End file.
